Secteur du Centre de la Résistance
The Secteur du Centre de la Resistance (literally meaning "Central Area of Resistance") is the headquarters, staging area, and general base for La Lutte Pour Presque Rien, the resistance group fighting against Kami's iron grip on the universe. It serves as a hub world for the members of La Lutte. Strangely enough, the Secteur is not actually an established world but actually an appearingly decrepit castle located on a landmass that is constantly drifting throughout Gummi Space. This serves to deter any of Kami's attempts to effectively nail down the wherabouts of La Lutte when they are not actively on the battlefield. This, however, ends up failing when, in a desperate move, Kami hands over control of the Lutte campaign to Xelot, who swiftly secures location of the castle and invades it with the Disciples, leading to an event known as the Lutte Massacre, where 5 of the original 11 members perished, effectively cutting their fighting force in half. Layout The Secteur is composed of 4 key areas: The Great Hall The central meeting area of the Secteur, where missions are coordinated and members generally hang out. It is by far the largest single room in the Secteur, taking up the majority of the center of the castle. It is lit by three massive, candle-laden chandeliers which hang on thick iron chains from the ceiling. In the center is a massive wooden table, which is hardly ever used. Around this are placed several couches, chairs, bean bags, and other objects of that sort. This is the most used room of the Secteur. Breifing Room Small compared the the Great Hall, the Briefing Room is barely large enough to hold a table that seats all eleven members, and also includes several boards used to displaying diagrams. Xelot burst in on most of La Lutte here during the first stages of the Lutte Massacre. Members' Quarters The private rooms and estates of the members of La Lutte, composed of eleven living quarters varying in size based on the members' rank. For example, Xaelus, as the leader, has a rather grandiose room composed of several chambers, while Axane, as a lesser member, has simply a moderately-sized room, made of just a few chambers. The remainder of La Lutte were ambushed here during the Massacre. The Lower Demesne The remainder of the castle below the Members' Quarters and the Briefing Room. The Lower Demesne is an exceedingly intricate maze of passages and chambers, used mostly for storage of unimportant or outdated information. It also has several large and extensive closets which hold various articles of clothing, enchanted or otherwise. It is not unusual for members to be lost down here until they get frustrated enough to take a Dark Portal out. Xelak's adventures down here led to his discovery of his trademark Black Cloak and his finding of Francoix's files on other dissenters against Kami. Trivia The Secteur du Centre de la Resistance bears many resemblances, oddly enough, to the Remant Citadel. ﻿ ﻿ Category:Locations